finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Insomnia
Insomnia é a capital do Reino de Lucis em Final Fantasy XV. e é conhecida como a "Cidade da Coroa". O cenário principal do longa-metragem Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV também aparece em Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV e durante o começo e o final de Final Fantasy XV. Insomnia hospeda o assento do poder de Lucis, a Cidadela, que contém um grande Cristal dentro de suas paredes. Uma metrópole moderna repleta de arranha-céus, a Cidade da Coroa contém áreas exuberantes, mas é separada do continente por uma ponte e é cercada por água e altas muralhas. Insomnia é protegida pela grande muralha projetada da Cidadela pelo monarca, e é aqui que mora a família real. A cidade é uma metrópole agitada baseada em Tóquio, com elementos de Londres. As Ruínas de Insomnia foi expandida no Royal e Windows Edition de Final Fantasy XV. Possui novos chefes, novas missões e é significativamente maior. O mapa ainda é o mesmo, mas se expandiu no norte, no sul e no subsolo, e a jornada até a Cidadela não é mais um caminho direto. Uma "versão" diferente das ruínas metropolitanas em chamas também foi adicionada. História Insomnia está implícita em ser tão antiga quanto o próprio reino de Lucis. De acordo com o Final Fantasy XV Scenario Ultimania, as estátuas da Velha Muralha que estão espalhadas pela cidade foram criadas há 2000 anos para servir como túmulos para cada um deles conter a alma de um rei morto. Destes caixões, os reis esperariam a vinda do "Rei Escolhido" e serviriam como o Muro que protege o reino de Lucis, embora seu propósito tenha sido amplamente usado pela barreira mágica, e assim eles estão sendo chamados de "Velha Muralha". De acordo com documentos produzidos em torno do advento do Reino de Lucis, o metal adquirido da concha foi usado na construção de condutores usados para canalizar o poder do Cristal na Muralha ao redor da Cidade da Coroa. Insomnia é isolada do restante da Eos por uma barreira mágica mantida por seu monarca; Rei Regis. Trinta anos atrás, no auge da Grande Guerra Rei Mors, o pai de Regis, concentrou o poder da barreira em toda a metrópole, e Insomnia ficou isolada da resto das terras do Lucianas. Embora feita para proteger a capital, a política de imigração imediatamente implantada restringiu fortemente os refugiados que buscavam asilo na Cidade da Coroa e exacerbou as tensões com as pessoas afetadas pela Grande Guerra. Com o tempo, as terras tornaram-se ainda mais pobres, enquanto a Cidade da Coroa continuava a ser um refúgio seguro a mando do rei, e continuou a crescer tecnologicamente. A Muralha é projetada pelo Cristal mágico mantido na Cidadela que os reis de Lucis juraram proteger. Daemons não aparecem dentro da cidade, acredita-se que sejam afastadf0s pela Muralha e pela luz do Cristal. Está implícito que a Cidade da Coroa tem sua própria moeda, como Prompto Argentum comenta que ele nunca viu gil antes, quando eles visitam Hammerhead em sua primeira viagem fora da cidade. Sabendo que Niflheim está certo de invadir a Cidade da Coroa para roubar seu Cristal, Regis envia seu filho Noctis para casar-se com Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret em Altissia. Noctis deixa a cidade com Gladiolus, Ignis, e Prompto como seus acompanhates, mas a Muralha cai e a cidade é dizimada pelo Império em sua ausência. Rei Regis, Noctis e Luna são relatados como mortos na invasão. Como o Imperador Aldercapt e o Chanceler Izunia escapam da cidade com o Cristal, a Insomnia é devastada pela infantaria magitek e daemons. Nyx Ulric, um membro da elite dos soldados, ganha a bênção dos antigos reis e comanda a Muralha Antiga em uma batalha contra as forças de Niflheim, e ajuda a noiva de Noctis, Lunafreya escapar da cidade. Nyx dá a sua vida para proteger a cidade e para proteger o futuro de Eos, certificando-se de que o Anel dos Lucii será entregue a Noctis, para que ele possa cumprir o seu destino. Insomnia é bloqueada por Niflheim e Noctis descobre que é incapaz de voltar para casa. De acordo com transmissões de rádio, ainda ocorrem ocasionalmente explosões em torno da cidadela, mas as forças imperiais sufocam a maioria das fontes de agitação. O império estabelece um governo provisório em Insomnia e promete ajudar a repatriar todos os refugiados da Cidade da Coroa que fugiram em meio ao caos na Cidadela. Em algum momento depois que a Doença das Estrelas invadiu Eos, a "assistência de recuperação" de Niflheim em Insomnia foi derrubada por daemons que tomaram a cidade. Iris Amicitia e Cor Leonis conseguiram evacuar os cidadãos Depois que a Doença das Estrelas devastou Eos por dez anos, Noctis e seus amigos retornaram à Insomnia com a intenção de parar Ardyn Izunia e trazer a luz de volta ao mundo. Eles encontram as ruínas de Insomnia infestadas de poderosos daemons e soldados magitek, mas a equipe continua otimista de que, depois que os daemons forem erradicados, as pessoas vão repovoar a cidade. Ardyn aguarda o grupo na Cidadela, mas encobriu o prédio em uma barreira mágica. O espírito de Lunafreya convoca os Astrals para derrubá-la. O grupo luta com Ifrit, o rebelde deus astral do fogo agora corrompido pela Doença das Estrelas, e três dos reis de outrora que foram escravizados por Ardyn. Noctis duela com Ardyn e sai vitorioso. Enquanto daemons se espalham por toda a Cidadela, Noctis envia seus amigos para longe antes de se sentar no trono de Lucis e cumprir seu destino como o Verdadeiro Rei. Como Noctis se sacrifica, o sol nasce e o mundo é salvo. Inimigos *Eternal Trooper *Nagarani *Black Flan *Iseultalon *Yojimbo *Ariadne *Salpinx *Behemoth King (Chefe) *Red Giant *Psychomancer *Ifrit (Chefe) *Ardyn Izunia (Chefe Final) ''Royal'' e Windows Edition *Eternal Artilleryman *Floating Death *Ahriman *MA Hoplomachus *MA-X Maniple *Cerberus (Chefe) *Omega (Superchefe) Missões Ulric's Kukris Se o jogador retorna para a área inicial e derrotar um Psychomancer nível 85 após derrotar o penúltimo chefe, eles recebem as "Ulric's Kukris", as armas de Nyx Ulric de Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Elas são armas do tipo punhal que Noctis e Ignis podem usar. Na Windows/Royal Edition, o Psychomancer apenas dropa os punhais ao usar a Seleção de Capítulos, não ao carregar um jogo salvo normalmente, ou no Capítulo 15. Exclusividades da Windows e Royal Edition Na Royal e Windows Editions, três novas missões paralélas junto com uma masmorra expandida de Insomnia estão incluídos. Se o jogador completar as três missões e tiver desbloqueado o Regalia Type-D antes, uma missão adicional "Um presente de Cid" é dada por Talcott que premia o jogador com uma réplica do veículo que pode ser conduzido pela cidade. Se o jogador completar as três novas missões inicialmente disponíveis na base do Kingsglaive, elas terão cenas extras com Coru para a batalha com o Cerberus. As três novas missões que podem ser realizados na base da Glaive são: Cidade da coroa sem um rei Uma mulher pede ajuda em uma das tarefas básicas do Kingsglaive, ela pede para Noctis tirar fotos das ruínas de Insomnia. O jogador deve tirar as fotos manualmente. O jogador deve recuar a vista o máximo possível e apontar o centro da mira para o local onde o ícone da missão está no mapa. Depois de pegar todas as fotos, ele é premiado com um novo acessório para Prompto: "Clever's Talisman" que faz sua metralhadora nunca ficar sem munição quando o personagem troca para o Prompto. Um Glaive fora do tempo Um glaive na base pede a Noctis para ajudar um glaive na cidade que está procurando por baterias, que o jogador pode então procurar. O glaive se junta como personagem temporário para a missão. Se o jogador criou um personagem em Final Fantasy XV: Comrades, o glaive será o glaive do jogador; caso contrário, é um glaive genérico. As recompensas da missão "Wanderer's Talisman", um acessório que acelera a taxa de Ignis a ganhar clareza total. Relíquias do Império Josef, no andar de cima da base do Kingsglaive, pede ao grupo que ajude Cor a destruir os restos de bases imperiais deixadas em volta de Insomnia. O jogador pode entrar com Cor e destruir os soldados; se manchado, uma batalha acontecerá. As bases têm bons tesouros a serem encontrados depois de serem esvaziados. A missão recomepensa com um "Tall's Talisman" como recompensa, o que acelera a taxa na qual o Valor de Gladiolus aumenta quando o personagem é selecionado. Música tema No capítulo 14 original (antes do Royal Pack), "Somnus" versão vocal toca fora de batalhas ao explorar a cidade. Depois do Royal Pack e no Windows/Royal Editions a caminhada por Insomnia começa com a versão vocal de "Somnus" antes de mudar para "Insomnia Ablaze" depois de uma cena, e então mudar para uma versão instrumental de "Somnus". Criação e desenvolvimento Insomnia foi planejada para aparecer em Final Fantasy Versus XIII, embora seu nome não tenha sido revelado até que o jogo fosse rebatizado de "Final Fantasy XV." Ela foi base no local do mundo real ,http://www.finalfantasy.net/xv/final-fantasy-xv-director-japan-expo/ A cidadela real de Insomnia é inspirada no prédio do Governo Metropolitano de Tóquio. Como a Cidadela é um palácio, os desenvolvedores adicionaram círculos de tráfego para carros perto de sua entrada, bem como um tapete vermelho para cerimônias.A look at the concept art behind Final Fantasy XV's modern city — Novacrystallis.com Para acertar a iluminação da Insomnia, Yusuke Naora, um dos diretores de arte de Final Fantasy XV, pintou imagens reais de Tóquio. Ao projetar a Insomnia, os desenvolvedores procuraram um "amálgama cultural". e, assim, a cidade combina elementos de Londres, Nova York, Paris e Tóquio, e tem um monte de propagandas. Em Final Fantasy Versus XIII, foi originalmente planejado para Noctis estar em uma festa em Insomnia com Stella Nox Fleuret, a princesa de Tenebrae. Eles deveriam estar presentes para a invasão da cidade por Niflheim, mas isso foi removido da versão final de Final Fantasy XV quando foi decidido que Noctis e seus amigos estariam fora de Insomnia antes que ela ocorresse. Apesar dessa mudança, o diretor Hajime Tabata prometeu que os jogadores ainda seriam capazes de lutar em Insomnia. Depois que Final Fantasy Versus XIII foi rebatizado de Final Fantasy XV, os desenvolvedores decidiram quais elementos de seus conceitos originais poderiam manter para criar uma experiência de jogo única. A escala de seu projeto era tão grande que eles eventualmente escolheram retratar a invasão e a queda de Insomnia por meio de um longa-metragem, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Estúdio de efeitos visuais, O Image Engine criou a cena de batalha de 23 minutos em que os Lucii ganham vida para Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. A Square Enix enviou ao Image Engine uma variedade de ambientes e outros ativos no início da produção, e o Image Engine iniciou o processo de animação usando a captura de movimentos faciais e corporais fornecida pela Square. Além disso, os próprios animadores do Image Engine usaram ternos Xsens MVN para capturar dados de captura interna. Os animadores até mesmo filmaram cenas de luta com espadas de papelão, trabalhando com um especialista em artes marciais que ajudou a orientar a coreografia de combate. O diretor de sequências, Yamamoto Kazuhito, ficou na sede da Image Engine em Vancouver para trabalhar com a equipe. Para a Insomnia, a equipe do Image Engine produziu uma biblioteca de edifícios, muitos dos quais foram planejados para serem destruídos pelos Lucii, e os povoaram por toda a cidade com base em um mapa guia fornecido pela Square Enix. Insomnia é expandida em Final Fantasy XV: Royal Edition. Atualizar Insomnia foi escolhido sobre outras coisas, como a expansão de Niflheim, para premiar os jogadores de Final Fantasy XV: Comrades e expandir o final do episódio multijogador. Outras aparições ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT thumb|right|335 px Insomnia aparece como uma arena. A arena é o lado de fora da Cidadela, onde o chefe final do jogo é enfrentado. Sua versão noturna tem os treze Lucii observando a arena Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Insomnia aparece de fundo durante o Field Music Sequence para "Somnus", disponível como DLC. A aparência da cidade é baseada em como apareceu pela primeira vez em ''Final Fantasy Versus XIII. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Galeria ;''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Insomnia-Concept-Art-KGFFXV.jpg|Arte conceitual. Insomnia-Artwork-KGFFXV.jpg|Arte conceitual. Insomnia-KGFFXV-Artwork.jpg|Arte conceitual. Insomnia-Bridge-Edvige-Faini-KGFFXV.png|Arte conceitual da ponte. Insomnia-Rampart-Edvige-Faini-KGFFXV.png|Arte conceitual da muralha de Insomnia. Insomnia-Gates-Artwork-Edvige-Faini-KGFFXV.png|Arte conceitual dos portões. Hotel Rooftop Insomnia Art.png|Arte conceitual da cobertura do hotel Insomnia Arcade Art.png|Arte conceitual de um arcade. Kingsglaive-HQ-Edvige-Faini-KGFFXV.png|Arte conceitual do QG dos Kingsglaive. Kingsglaive-HQ2-Edvige-Faini-KGFFXV.png|Arte conceitual do QG dos Kingsglaive. Kingsglaive-HQ3-Edvige-Faini-KGFFXV.png|Arte conceitual do QG dos Kingsglaive. Kingsglaive-Traning-Ground-Edvige-Faini-KGFFXV.png|Arte conceitual da area de treinamento dos Kingsglaive. Insomnia-Government-Building-Edvige-Faini-KGFFXV.png|Arte conceitual do QG dos Kingsglaive. Insomnia-Slums-Artwork-KGFFXV.png|Arte conceitual das favelas. Insomnia Kingsglaive Art.png|Arte conceitual. Insomnia Kingsglaive Art 2.png|Arte conceitual. Insomnia Kingsglaive Art 3.png|Arte conceitual. Insomnia Kingsglaive Art 4.png|Arte conceitual. Insomnia Artwork 5.png|Arte conceitual. Insomnia Kingsglaive Artwork 6.png|Arte conceitual. Insomnia Kingsglaive Artwork 7.png|Arte conceitual. Insomnia Kingsglaive Artwork 8.png|Arte conceitual. Insomnia Meeting Place Art.png|Arte conceitual. Car Art Kingsglaive.png|Arte conceitual de um carro. Car Art Kingsglaive 2.png|Arte conceitual de um carro. Outside Insomnia Art.png|Arte conceitual. Insomnia-KGFFXV-Pixoloid-Studios.jpg|Arte conceitual. Insomnia-Night-KGFFXV-Pixoloid-Studios.jpg|Arte conceitual. Insomnia-Fire-KGFFXV-Pixeloid-Studios.jpg|Arte conceitual. Insomnia-Plaza-KGFFXV-Pixeloid-Studios.jpg|Arte conceitual. Insomnia2-KGFFXV-Pixeloid-Studios.jpg|Arte conceitual. Insomnia-Tunnel-KGFFXV-Pixeloid-Studios.jpg|Arte conceitual. Insomnia-Mountains-KGFFXV-Pixeloid-Studios.jpg|Arte conceitual. Insomnia2-Mountain-KGFFXV-Pixeloid-Studios.jpg|Arte conceitual. Statue VS Diamond Weapon Art.png|Arte conceitual da batalha com o Diamond Weapon. Nyx and Statue VS Glauca and Diamond Weapon Art.png|Arte conceitual da batalha com o Diamond Weapon. Airships Kingsglaive Art.png|Arte conceitual de aeronaves sobre Insomnia. Insomnia Ruins Art.png|Arte conceitual das ruínas de Insomnia. Insomnia Sunrise Art.png|Arte conceitual das ruínas de Insomnia. ;Final Fantasy XV Final_Fantasy_XV_Insomnia_Dawn_Trailer.png|Insomnia, no trailer "Dawn". Final_Fantasy_XV_kingdom_of_Lucis_Location_5.jpg|Arte conceitual da entrada para Insomnia. Final_Fantasy_XV_kingdom_of_Lucis_Location_7.jpg|Arte conceitual de Noctis prestes a ir à uma cerimônia. Final_Fantasy_XV_kingdom_of_Lucis_Location_8.jpg|Arte conceitual do ponto de inspeção de Insomnia. Final_Fantasy_XV_kingdom_of_Lucis_Location_4.jpg|Arte conceitual da Cidadela. Final_Fantasy_XV_kingdom_of_Lucis_Location_9.jpg|Arte conceitual de algumas construções em Insomnia. Final_Fantasy_XV_kingdom_of_Lucis_Location_6.jpg|Arte conceitual. Final_Fantasy_XV_kingdom_of_Lucis_Location_1.jpg|Arte conceitual. Insomnia-Concepts-FFXV.png|Arte conceitual. Insomnia-Art-of-FFXV.png|Arte conceitual. Insomnia2-Art-of-FFXV.png|Arte conceitual. Insomnia3-Art-of-FFXV.png|Arte conceitual. Citadel-Artwork-FFXV.png|Arte conceitual da Cidadela. Final_Fantasy_XV_kingdom_of_Lucis_Location_3.jpg|Arte conceitual de Insomnia. Meeting-Room-Artwork-FFVXIII.png|Arte conceitual da sala de reunião na Cidadela para Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Insomnia-from-above.png|Arte conceitual de Insomnia. Final_Fantasy_XV_kingdom_of_Lucis_Location_2.jpg|Insomnia. Insomnia-Hotel-FFXV.png|Hotel. Final-Camp-Outside-Insomnia-FFXV.png|Acampamento fora de Insomnia. Lucis-Omen-FFXV.png|Insomnia, como aparece no trailer ''Omen''. Final_Fantasy_XV_Insomnia_Battle.png|Noctis enfrentando vários inimigos em Insomnia em um trailer. Insomnia-Star-of-Lucis-Concept-Book.png|De The Audi Star of Lucis Concept Book Insomnia_map.jpg|Mapa de Insomnia Etimologia Insomnia é o inglês de insônia, que é um distúrbio do sono em que há uma incapacidade de adormecer ou permanecer dormindo o tempo que desejar. O nome alude a Nova York, um dos apelidos é "A cidade que nunca dorme". Insônia tem muitas propriedades contadas no folclore religioso. Dentro do cristianismo, Insônia é uma reminiscência da terra de Sião, e a cidade de Eunoch, a primeira cidade que a humanidade diz ser construída por Caim e sua família. Enquanto Caim e sua família próxima viviam prósperamente como os fundadores de Eunoch, eles ignoravam ou até mesmo responsabilizavam as dificuldades dos que estavam em situação inferior. Do ponto de vista budista, acredita-se que o karma de um fundador determina, em última instância, como seu esforço cresce e progride, e até termina. Dentro da mitologia asiática, a direção nordestina é considerada uma direção cardeal capaz tanto do bem quanto do mal. Enquanto o Bagua dentro de certas escolas de feng shui e onmyodo tem a área do Céu localizada em sua bússola nordeste, acredita-se também que a doença e a atividade demoníaca derivam dos ventos e derivam dessa direção. Dentro do budismo, Insônia é uma reminiscência do palácio de prazeres fornecido a Buda por seu pai real. Buda foi abrigado em sua juventude, e enquanto seu pai o fez por boa vontade para proteger seu filho, isso apenas aproximou Buda da necessidade de ver o mundo exterior. Trivialidades * Há um pôster em Insomnia em Final Fantasy XV que mostra uma cadeira vazia e o texto "O Palácio de Lucis". A cadeira é a em que Noctis foi visto sentado em uma arte para o Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Em Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, quando Regis e Aldercapt se preparam para assinar o tratado de paz, eles também se sentam nestas cadeiras. * Os símbolos nos semáforos de travessia de pedestres da cidade são uma silhueta de um cactuar. * Muitos dos negócios na Insomnia têm nomes que allude para jogos anteriores da [[série Final Fantasy|série Final Fantasy]]. * A estação na qual o jogador pode entrar na Royal Edition é a "LR Citadel Station", abreviação de "Lucis Rail Citadel Station". Isso é semelhante à empresa ferroviária no Japão, JR = Japan Rail. * O jornal da queda de Insomnia entra no inventário de itens-chave do jogador após a cena em que o grupo descobre sobre a invasão. Sua data para é de 17 de maio e algumas das fotos na primeira página se originam do trailer E3 2013; as aeronabes imperiais pairando sobre o que parecem ser prédios de apartamentos, e Verstael Besithia liderando um grupo de soldados magitek. * Perto do final do capítulo 1, o grupo chega a uma colina nos arredores de Insomnia, olhando o reino além da ponte. Isso pode ser alusão para o primeiro Final Fantasy, onde os Guerreiros da Luz ficam similarmente posicionados para ver o Castelo de Cornelia antes de partir em sua jornada. ** A ponte levadiça em Final Fantasy pode ser uma homenagem ao original , uma ponte em Tóquio durante o período Edo que todo mundo teria que atravessar para viajar para outro lugar no Japão. Ainda é por vezes usado como um símbolo para um ponto de partida de uma viagem. Em Final Fantasy XV, as pessoas também precisam atravessar a ponte para deixar Insomnia e viajar para outros lugares em Lucis e Eos. * Li'l Malbuddy é um personagem de desenho animado popular em Insomnia. * Os arranha-céus de Insomnias são construídos com pedras de construção feitas em Balouve. Referências en:Insomnia Categoria:Cidades Categoria:Locais de Final Fantasy XV Categoria:Locais de Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Categoria:Final Dungeons